The Key To Motivation
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: On a routine mission Lucius thinks about how fear motivates the Death Eaters and the foolishness of those who do not heed that warning. Not a Lucius/Bella fic


This was an answer to a challenge on Death Eaters Drabs on Livejournal and involved the main character as Lucius, less than 750 words and this quote "Men shrink less from offending one who inspires love than one who inspires fear." It is a gen and definitely not Lucius/Bella if anything there is more hints at bellamort (unsurprisingly). Enjoy

* * *

Fear was a beautiful thing. It was the perfect training tool; force an elf to burn its hands if it dropped a plate and it was unlikely to do it again. Humans were the same; if they were tortured for failing a task, fear would motivate them so that it would not happen again.

Lucius was inclined to follow this golden rule. Fear had always motivated him and tonight it was no different.

He slinked down the alley; body wrapped in a heavy black robe, long blonde haired covered by a hood and silver mask hiding his pointed face and aristocrat features. His dragon-hide boots were silent as he stalked down the cobble stoned path to his target. Lucius' companion followed, identically clothed except black eyes shone through her mask.

"It's down here," he hissed softly to her, but she had little concern. Without reply she dashed past Lucius, in her anticipation her speed increased twofold.

_Merlin_, he thought, how could someone be so impatient for a task of such importance?

"Bellatrix," he insisted viciously. His sister-in-law did not slow her pace and he was forced to speed up to grasp her shoulder. "For Merlin's sake. Why are you so impatient? We should at least plan our actions."

A second later his hand exploded in pain and with a yelp he pulled back. His skin was red raw and blisters littered the surface.

"Cissy may let you get away with those tricks but rest assured I will not," she spat with a venomous glare shining through her mask. Lucius stepped back, cautiously staring at the wand pointed at him. "Now why hesitate? We have an order from the Dark Lord, therefore we have no reason to falter."

Lucius opened his mouth to protest but she was already off; leaping over the waist high brick wall and unlocking the door with a simple charm.

Bellatrix was a fool. There were no other words to describe her. She was bold, impatient and sadistic; everything a woman should not be, unlike her sister who was nothing less than perfect. But worst of all Bellatrix was fearless, foolishly so like one of those darn Gryffindors.

He barely understood how his Master put up with her, though there were a few disturbing rumours circulating. No doubt that was why she was cocky enough not to be afraid and insisted on rushing into everything with such enthusiasm.

What a fool. Lucius highly doubted that his Master would ever hesitate to punish her, regardless of any possible affair. It was not as if he could care about her

If fear had motivated her, Lucius was sure Bellatrix would have the common sense not to charge into everything with little sensible consideration. Fear was the key to success; it made people's heart race while motivating wizards to use their reason before they acted.

To Lucius' immense surprise, by the time he had made it to their target's bedroom, his worry was proved to be needless; the blood traitor was already flailing and shrieking madly under Bellatrix's Cruciatus Curse.

"Took you long enough Malfoy," she snapped as she raised her wand, looking at Lucius coolly. "Do you want a go at the vermin? I have some other things that I have to do tonight."

"No it's all yours," he said, though he refrained from commenting about her plans for the rest of the night. He really did not want to know. "Have fun then, I had better be off."

Bellatrix did not look at him, but sent another Cruciatus Curse at the blood traitor whimpering on the ground.

Lucius turned away and continued to scoff at her foolishness. He was too proud to admit that despite her lack of fear Bellatrix had succeeded. If he had he might have realised that it was not just fear that could motivate people to succeed- that it motivated him. Despite the iciness of his heart it was not just fear for himself in his mind at every mission; the faces of his wife and newborn son were always there along with a desire to protect and build a better life for them.

It would take another seventeen years for him to truly realise that.


End file.
